


Over Worked

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Seb is my downfall, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge to the cast and crew of the Marvel Universe who gets sick easily, who's clumsy, who's late and so on. Sebastian never gets sick. Ever. Chris can't recall a time in their five years of knowing each other, three years of dating, that he's ever seen Sebastian unwell. Even during the filming of Winter Soldier, when nearly every member came down with the flu and production halted for almost a week, Sebastian was healthy and watching over Chris who felt miserable and feverish for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sick Sebastian is literally everything in my life. Poor little over worked romanian puppy.

They've been together for three years, and it still amazes Chris how Sebastian can be so in tune with his fans, so grateful even after long shoots and over-zealous paparazzi. They're on the press tour for Infinity Wars, and it feels like they've been going non stop. Different countries every few days, different time zones, an overabundance of people and fans and things to do. 

Amazingly, everyone's been holding up like champs. It's only been four weeks in, and nobody's been seriously injured or hurt, no interviews have gone awry and everyone's been friendly towards each other, despite the close quarters and endless hours spent together. If anything, it feels like the cast has somehow gotten even closer. 

They're currently in London, a day to themselves before the premiere tomorrow, along with numerous interviews and photo shoots. Anthony and Frank have been rooming together, and the Russo brothers have graciously allowed Seb and Chris to room together. Everyone knows not to keep them apart. Chris's anxiety will shoot through the roof, Sebastian will be dazed and far off, often accidentally saying certain words in his mother tongue. They need each other. 

Their day off has been pretty slow so far. It's nine thirty in the morning, and Chris is texting Mackie, working on a plan of what they'll be doing today, where they're eating and going. Sebastian is, surprisingly, still asleep. Usually the younger man is awake before Chris, reading over emails or just simply watching the handsome blond. But not today. Chris is sure it's because of all the traveling. It's no secret Sebastian hates flying with every ounce of his body, hates being trapped in the air. He's probably had trouble sleeping, needs it now more. 

As the morning goes on, and the minutes tick by, Chris grows antsy. He's not going to be the one to wake up his obviously tired boyfriend though, so he slowly gets out of the covers, gets changed, and goes to meet Anthony for a jog around the resort. An hour later both boys are heading back to their rooms to shower off before going out to lunch. Chris walks in to the overly-large suite that was provided, happy to see that his boyfriend was no longer asleep. But before anything else can happen, he frowns slightly at a sound he's not used to hearing. 

It's common knowledge to the cast and crew of the Marvel Universe who gets sick easily, who's clumsy, who's late and so on. Sebastian never gets sick. _Ever_. Chris can't recall a time in their five years of knowing each other, three years of dating, that he's ever seen Sebastian unwell. Even during the filming of Winter Soldier, when nearly every member came down with the flu and production halted for almost a week, Sebastian was healthy and watching over Chris who felt miserable and feverish for days. 

"- _TCH_!  _Huhh'ngxxt_!" 

His feet lead him to the bathroom where he can hear his boyfriend getting ready. Stepping in, he takes in the picture in front of him. 

Sebastian's half naked, a towel wrapped around his waist, low and slightly revealing. There's a hair dryer, along with hair products, a tooth brush and toothpaste on the counter, but what catches Chris's attention is the sight of his boyfriend pressing a tissue up against his nose, eyes half lidded. His skin is a shade paler, barely noticeable but still there. It's obvious Sebastian's struggling against another sneeze, obvious he's not aware Chris is right behind him as he presses the tissues up harder against his nose, breath hitching. 

"Heh... _ehhh_... _uh_.. _hu'GGNXT_! _huh'TCHH_!" 

There's a sniffle right after, thick and wet, and then Sebastian's eyes open and his frame jumps slightly, seeing Chris suddenly there. 

"Bless you," Chris offers, not sure what else to say. He's still wearing a worried look but Sebastian waves his efforts off. 

"Thank you. Where have you been, I've missed you. Woke up to an empty bed," the man pouts playfully, throwing the tissues away and washing his hands. He's never been one for anything but perfect hygiene. Congestion is just barely there, little enough to make Chris wonder if it's really congestion or just his accent. 

"Went for a run with Mackie since you decided to become comatose," Chris teases back, rolling his eyes fondly, pressing a kiss to the mans exposed shoulder. Seb leans back against his boyfriend, not minding the fact he's sweaty. 

"Sounds like a grand time," he says sarcastically. Though Sebastian is fine with working out, running has never been his favorite. 

"I'm going to shower really quick, and then we're meeting up with Mackie, Frank, Scarlett and possibly Robert for some lunch and exploring." 

He swears for a split second he can see pure exhaustion cross Sebastian's face, but it's gone so fast that he's sure he's imagined it. 

"Sounds wonderful. I'll finish drying my hair and get dressed." With a quick kiss, Seb starts the hair dryer up, working on taming his always uncooperative hair. 

Within thirty minutes, they're both dressed and walking down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of their friends. Hand in his boyfriends, Chris looks around, smiling when he spots the rest of them waiting over by the small drink bar that's in the corner of the lobby. "Took you guys long enough," Scarlett smirks, a suggesting comment unaired but still known. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and laughs. "I wish. Chris just takes way too long to pick out what he's going to wear." 

Chris makes a noise but shakes his head and they all head out, piling in the large van provided for them. Scarlett takes the middle with Robert, and Mackie, Chris and Sebastian take the back. In retrospect, it's quite ironic, the three biggest always ending up in the back. Chris thinks one day he'll bring it up. It's nearing lunch time so they decide on food first, and after some debate, a pub is picked, one that has the best reviews on google, according to Robert. Chris takes in everything around him, looking out the window. He loves England, loves visiting, especially when it's sunny like it is now, and not dreary. 

Shifting his gaze, he looks at his coworkers, smiling internally. Mackie is making everyone laugh, another far out story told in his loud and dramatic fashion. Chris looks at Seb, lips turning downwards when he sees his boyfriend's unfocused gaze. Pink lips parted, eyes glassy, Sebastian's nostrils flare and he swallows, jaw clenching before a look of relief washes over his previously tense features, and he looks at Chris. 

"You look deep in thought. Care to share?" 

Chris just smiles and shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Seb's cheek. "Just love you is all..." 

"Get a room, you disgusting teenagers!" Robert squawks. 

*************

Lunch goes well, when Chris considers all the things that could have happened. They're only met with a few fans, not dozens like previous times. There's maybe two paps, and everyone seems relatively content ignoring the actors as they eat. Everyone orders hearty plates, full of fish and chips and meat, even Scarlett who's been talking about some diet she wants to try. Sebastian orders half a sandwich and soup, admitting to Chris he's not very hungry, that the dinner they'd shared together last night must have filled him up. 

************

They've been walking around the streets of London, looking in little shops, stopping at landmarks, and Sebastian is starting to think that yeah, he might be coming down with something. Earlier that morning, he'd woken up tired, not well rested, but brushed it off to all the travel and press. He'd sneezed a few times, but London's air was different. But now? Now he was starting to feel that generally unwell feeling through his body. His bones feel heavy, his head is thudding with dull pressure. His nose is getting stuffy, running every so often and there's a twinge in his throat that liked to jab at inopportune moments like as he was talking or drinking. 

Walking along side Chris, hand in hand, he feels a prickle in the back of his congested sinuses. Subtly, he rubs his wrist against his nose but it doesn't help, doesn't really do anything but irritate it farther. Chris is talking to him about a museum he wants to check out if they have time, and Sebastian's trying to keep up, trying to listen but the tickle is growing stronger. 

" _Huh'PTCHH_ !" He barely gets a breath in before he's stifling another sneeze, face scrunched up in a loosing battle. " _Huh'GXNTT'uhh_ !" 

His sneezes aren't loud by any means, quieter than most people's in reality. But there's a stuffy quality that makes Chris worry and fret. 

"Bless you Basha...you alright?" 

Eyebrows knitting together, Sebastian hopes he doesn't let on that he's not feeling his best. "Of course I'm alright," he says with a slightly confused tone. "Why wouldn't I be fi _hhh'GXCHT'nuhh_!" The sneeze takes him by surprise and he doesn't have time to cover properly but he manages to bring the crook of his arm up over his face and turn away from Chris, muttering out " _La dracu_.." before he turns back around, nose a light shade of pink. Chris thinks it's kind of adorable, but also worrisome. 

"Excuse me," Sebastian blushes, sniffling softly. By now the rest of the cast has stopped walking, looking back at the couple. "You guys coming?" Scarlett calls out, making them hurry back up. 

**********

They're in the middle of the museum, all looking at a scaled down model of a castle. It's cool inside the building, not much different from outside. October in England isn't the warmest, and Sebastian's wishing he'd brought a sweater or something, but all he's got on is a thin long sleeve henley. As they all walk from exhibit to exhibit, Chris watches his slightly smaller boyfriend, worry in his eyes. Seb is looking at something with Mackie, both of them laughing. He can tell something's off, can sense it. Sebastian's been quieter than normal, not as exuberant and energetic. His thoughts are momentarily derailed when he hears a low, dry cough. Eyes snapping up, he's greeted with the sight of the Romanian muffling coughs into his arm, cheeks red. Chris wonders if it's from a fever or embarrassment. 

Walking over with lightning speed, anxiety pooling in his stomach, Chris puts a hand gently on Seb's back and frowns. "You alright?" 

Sebastian can hear all the unaired questions, can hear Chris's worry through the half even and smooth tones of his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Must have swallowed the wrong way," he waves off, clearing his throat a little. Sebastian calls it a victory when he doesn't wince as his throat scrapes with pain. 

**********

A club. That's where they all end up that night, the cast wanting to unwind and have fun before the tour starts back up tomorrow. It's hot and dark, lights are flashing and the music is loud, bass pumping into everyone's bones. They're all in a semi-private room, drinks scattered around, everyone laughing. Sebastian's mood is starting to go down hill. He's never been one for clubs, much more inclined to pick up a book or watch a movie at home. But now that he's feeling unwell, now that all he can think about is getting in bed, his quiet mood has turned into a more troubled one. Chris isn't drunk yet, but he's definitely buzzed, and Mackie's already on his fifth drink. 

Seb is nursing a ginger ale, smart enough to know drinking while not feeling his best could spell disaster, especially when they have so many things to do the upcoming morning. The music and lights are doing nothing to help his current condition, and after another few minutes of quiet chaos, he gets up, looking at Scarlett, one of the few who's not already plastered. 

"I'm going to head back to the hotel. We have a long day tomorrow, and I'm ready to sleep." He gives the red head a smile and then walks out and down the street. The hotel is barely a block away and he feels safe enough in the city not to get an uber. As the cool air hits him, Sebastian lets a shiver wrack his frame and he finally, _finally_ , lets out the coughs he's been holding in all night. 

He's too tired to worry about showering or washing his face, too tired to think about texting Chris or Scarlett to let them know he's safe in the room. He barely manages to change before he crawls under the covers and holds the blankets tight, eyes shutting within seconds. 

**********

An alarm is going off, and it won't stop. Sebastian wakes up hazily, letting out an involuntary cough. Chris is shutting the alarm off, groaning, and Sebastian doesn't need to open his eyes to know Chris is wildly hung over. "Go take a shower, drink some water. It'll help," the younger boy says, voice slightly off from his swollen glands and sore throat, congestion more prominent than yesterday. 

Still half awake, head pounding, Chris makes a grunt of a noise and then stumbles out of bed and into the en suite. 

Sebastian sits up and tries to think of what to do, how to handle feeling like complete shit while doing numerous interviews through out the day and going to the red carpet event. He sniffles and rubs his nose tiredly, groaning before he presses his shirt up to his face. 

" _Eh'ITCHH_! _Huh'MPTCHH_!" 

God he's forgotten how miserable and _annoying_ colds are. 

The man gets up and rummages through his luggage, finding cleans jeans and a shirt, throwing them on. He makes his way down to the resort lobby and finds the gift shop. It takes him a minute; a young girl and her father approach him wanting a picture to which he happily agrees, but soon he's standing infront of the medical supply area, trying to decide what's the best route to go. 

After picking up a few boxes and reading the labels, Sebastian decides on Dayquil and Tylenol. He grabs some cough drops and a travel sized pack of tissues as well. He hopes to whatever higher being there is that he can get through the day without letting on how sick he feels, and without completely embarrassing himself in the process. 

When he arrives back in the room, Chris is looking through his clothes, wearing only underwear. Sebastian gives him a smile and walks over, discarding the bag on the bed so he can give his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

"You ready for the long day ahead?" Chris asks with a smile, blue eyes sparkling. His boyfriend nods and hugs him close, letting himself relax in the embrace before saying he's headed to take a quick shower. 

Once Sebastian is working on getting ready, Chris picks out his outfit and changes, before looking at the bag on the bed. He hopes Seb bought them some snacks or something sweet, so he opens the plastic, frowning. So he _was_ sick. 

Quickly moving from the bed when he hears the water shut off, he goes back to fixing his hair and smiles when Sebastian walks out, looking a little less haggard after the warm shower. Seb throws on clean clothes and moves to the bag, subtly taking two pills out and popping them into his mouth, taking a drink from the water bottle on the bedside table. Hopefully the day goes by fast, he thinks as they get ready to leave. 

**********

The day is moving by at a snails pace. After three long interviews and waiting, the red carpet premiere is about to begin, and everyone's waiting to get out of the large limo that they've been in for the past forty minutes. The medicine Seb took earlier is now wearing off, and he's not sure if his illness is just becoming obvious, or if Chris is just in tune with him enough to see it. 

The blond has been glancing over at him every few minutes, asking if he wants anything to eat or drink through out the day, making sure he's warm enough. Sebastian is grateful, even more so at the fact Chris _hasn't_ brought the actual issue up yet. 

They're all out on the red carpet, all staggered through out the line. Sebastian is talking with a few fans and taking photo's when his chest constricts a bit and he feels the need to cough. Not here. Not now. He tries his hardest to fend the impending fit off, but it's no use. Shifting away, he brings his arm up over his mouth and lets out low, wheezy coughs that scrape at his throat, make his head pulse in time with every punctuated jeer. The fans are all frowning and asking if he's okay and after another ten seconds, he's able to straighten back up and nod, apologizing profusely. His cheeks are flushed and he feels a little woozy, so, uncharacteristically, the blue eyed man moves away from the fans and past his assistants, all of it too much, too overwhelming. 

He's catching his breath and then walking back over, apologizing again before continuing to sign and take photo's. Grin and bare it. 

Once everything's calmed down and everyone's getting to their seats to enjoy the premiere, Sebastian finds Chris who takes one look at him and frowns, making a noise with his tongue. He guides Sebastian to a seat, sitting next to him and the boy drops his head down against Chris's shoulder, sniffling and rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Chris finally asks quietly, carding his blunt nails through Seb's hair, the others eyes barely open. 

"Didn't want to worry anyone, needed to do press," Sebastian rasps, the weight of sickness hitting him like a train. His breath hitching, the boy lets out a tired sneeze, barely registering the fact he'd just sneezed against Chris's shoulder. "So-" 

Chris cuts him off. "You're sick, you've been going non stop all day. Just relax. I don't mind your germs," he promises, smiling when he sees Seb drift off just as the movie starts playing. 

 


End file.
